Gracias por pensar en mí
by Samila Winchester
Summary: Pós 6ª temporada – Numa das suas crises, Sam tem uma febre durante a madrugada, Dean  fica preocupado.


_Queria agradecer a todos pelos comentários e pelo apoio, são eles que me deram vontade de continuar a escrever. Obrigada mesmo._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por pensar en mí<strong>

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Sobrenatural" não me pertence (para a sorte de todo o fandom) senão a série já tinha virado novela mexicana._

_**Resumo:**_ Pós 6ª temporada – Numa das suas crises, Sam tem uma febre durante a madrugada, Dean(claro) fica preocupado.

* * *

><p><strong>23:00hs<strong>

Nos últimos tempos, dormir não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil para Dean. Ele sempre ficava com a sensação que Sam iria ter aqueles malditos pesadelos então ele precisava estar acordado para acordar o irmão. Por isso sempre que Sam dormia, Dean ainda ficava acordado por um bom tempo esperando pelos pesadelos que às vezes vinham, às vezes não.

Nessa noite, Sam parecia dormir tranquilamente, Dean resolveu fazer o mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00hs<strong>

Dean meio sonolento abriu os olhos, parecia que ele havia ouvido a voz de Sam. Ele ouviu de novo. Um som abafado, como se fosse um choro contido. Então, ele levantou alarmado. Mais um pesadelo. Balançou o braço de Sam:

_ Sammy.

_ Não! Não! – ele balançava a cabeça em negativa

_ Sammy, acorda. Sammy! –quando tocou no braço do irmão de novo, Dean percebeu o quanto ele estava quente. Automaticamente, tocou sua testa com a palma da mão.

_ Você está pelando de febre. Sammy, acorda. Hei?

_Não! Me deixa. Sai.

_ Sou eu, Sammy. Acorda.

_ Não. Não. – ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro

_ Droga. O que eu faço agora?

Dean estava meio perdido. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que o irmão tinha dado febre, ou melhor, da última vez que ele teve que cuidar do irmão com febre. Mas mesmo que se lembrasse, nada podia se comparar com as atuais circunstâncias. Droga. E ainda tinha os delírios que vieram com a febre. Mas não eram simples delírios, eles pareciam que eram reais. Sam estava sofrendo e muito. E a expressão de dor em seu rosto era desesperadora. Mas Dean não podia se dar ao luxo de entrar em desespero, por isso tentou se afastar dos gemidos de dor do irmão e voltou a raciocinar. Correu no banheiro, molhou a toalha de rosto e a colocou na testa de Sam, que não parava de sussurrar.

_ Dean, me ajuda. Eu não aguento mais. Por favor. Me tira daqui.

Dean, pela segunda vez, se viu parado olhando para o irmão, sem ter ideia do que fazer. Na verdade, ele só tinha uma vontade naquele momento: pegar o seu bebê, sair sem rumo e só voltar depois que a expressão do rosto de Sam não fosse tão triste e dolorida. Ele não aguentava ver o irmão assim. Doía. Ele até ousaria dizer que a dor que ele estava sentindo era tão cruel quanto à que o seu irmão sentia. Sam. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o irmão. Mas ele não conseguia se mover. Seus pés estavam fincados no chão e tudo o que ele pensava era em sumir.

**"_Hoy mi tristeza nos es pasajera_**

**_Traigo fiebre de la verdadera_**

**_Y cuando llegue la noche_**

**_Cada estrella parecerá una lágrima."_**

Dean acordou do seu transe quando seus pensamentos foram novamente invadidos pelos sussurros de Sam.

_ Dean!

_ Eu estou aqui, Sammy. Se acalma. Acho que eu tenho um analgésico por aqui em algum lugar. Se acalma.

Dean achou um frasco de analgésicos praticamente vazio na sua mochila. Atualmente ele estava bebendo mais analgésicos que o recomendado. Ficar se dormir à noite pode dar uma baita dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte.

_ Aqui está, Sammy. Agora você vai ter que me ajudar. – disse tentando levantar o irmão

_Não. Por favor, não. – Sam estava quase gritando agora

_ Sou eu, Sammy. Ninguém vai te fazer mal. Agora, por favor, me ajuda. Você tem que beber o remédio.

Sam abriu os olhos e segurou com força no braço do irmão.

_ Está quente. Muito quente. Me ajuda, Dean! – a voz saiu de novo num quase grito e Dean teve medo de que o irmão não estivesse se referindo a febre.

_ Eu sei. É por causa da febre.

_ Não é febre.

Dean geleu.

_ É sim. – tentou convencer mais a si mesmo do que ao irmão – Agora, toma o remédio, por favor. – completou gentilmente.

_ É muito quente. Isso não vai adiantar.

Dean sentiu um aperto no peito. Tentou "libertar" seu braço, mas Sam o segurou com mais força ainda.

_ Está tudo bem, Sammy. Você está num quarto de hotel barato comigo, a gente está caçando de novo, lembra? E agora você está com febre, por isso vai tomar esse remédio. Por favor. – Dean falou como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

Mais confiante Sam largou o braço de Dean, que se sentou na cama e ajudou o irmão a tomar o remédio.

_ Isso. Agora deita e tenta dormir de novo. – Dean disse se levantando

Sam agarrou seu braço novamente.

_ Não. – o pavor tinha voltado à sua voz

_ Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Sammy.

_ Não me deixa, por favor.

_ Eu não vou te deixar... nunca. Agora tenta dormir.

_ Está muito quente.

_ Vai passar. O remédio já vai fazer efeito. Agora se acalma, por favor. Eu vou ficar aqui com você até você dormir. Não se preocupa.

_ Vai?

_ Vou.

_ Obrigado. – Sam deu um sorriso triste

_ De nada. – Dean retribuiu o sorriso

Já mais calmo, Sam virou para o canto e tentou dormir.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Dean achando que o irmão já dormia, resolveu ir para a sua cama, quando Sam se virou para o seu lado.

_ Dean?

_ Oi?

_ Eu estou cansado.

_ Então dorme.

_ Não. Eu estou cansado é de tudo isso. Até quando a gente vai sofrer, Dean?

Dean não sabia o que responder ao irmão. O que mais convinha era mentir: dizer que iria ficar tudo bem, que ele não precisava se preocupar, mas dizer que "iria ficar tudo bem" com Sam nesse estado era muita falsidade. Resolveu falar a verdade:

_ Eu não sei, Sammy. Sinceramente eu não sei.

_ Eu acho que vai ser pra sempre.

_ Talvez seja mesmo.

_ Mas eu já me cansei.

_ Eu também. – Dean concordou tristemente

Sem dizer mais nada, Sam se virou de novo para o outro lado e não demorou muito tempo para realmente pegar no sono.

Dean foi para a sua cama, se sentou e ficou olhando o irmão dormir, sua feição parecia mais calma, mas não parecia nem de longe com a "antiga feição" de Sam. Dean se pegou pensando na pergunta que ele tinha feito antes de dormir. Até quando eles iriam sofrer?

**"_Mañana es otro día mejor_**

**_Pero hoy, por qué me siento así?_**

**_Baja del cielo un ángel triste cerca de mí_**

**_Y esta fiebre que no cesa_**

**_Mi sonrisa se seca."_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:00hs da manhã<strong>_

_ Dean?

_ Oi. – Dean respondeu sonolento

_ Vai dormir, cara.

_ Era isso que eu estava fazendo antes de você me acordar.

_ Você estava dormindo sentado.

_ Teoricamente não era pra eu estar dormindo.

_ Dean, você não precisa ficar me vigiando a noite inteira, cara.

Dean fingiu que não ouviu o irmão.

_ Como você está?

_ Minha cabeça parece uma panela de pressão. Mas acho que não foi só isso, não é? O que foi dessa vez?

_ Você teve uma febre brava. Você não se lembra?

_ Só lembro de alguma coisa.

_ E sua cabeça? Você quer mais um analgésico?

_ Não, obrigado.

_ É só um comprimido, Sam.

_ Se eu fosse tomar um comprimido toda a vez que eu sentisse alguma coisa, eu já teria virado um viciado, Dean. – Sam respondeu com uma voz triste e abaixou a cabeça para não deixar que o irmão visse as lágrimas que se formaram nos seus olhos. Dean resolveu fingir que não as viu, mas depois mudou de ideia.

_ Eu sei que não está sendo fácil pra você. Me desculpa.

Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou confuso para o irmão.

_ Te desculpar do que?

_ Por eu não estar fazendo nada. Eu olho pra você ...você está sofrendo tanto, Sam. E eu não posso fazer nada para melhorar isso. Me desculpa. _ Dean estava emocionado e lutava contra as lágrimas. Até agora Dean vencia o combate.

_ Você não está fazendo nada? Sério? Dean, você acha que eu estaria aqui se não fosse por você? Cara,sem você, eu já teria me entregado a muito tempo. É isso que eu sinto vontade de fazer todo dia. Mas eu resolvi enfrentar toda essa droga, por sua causa. E eu só estou conseguindo porque você está do meu lado. Eu não preciso te desculpar por nada, eu tenho é que te agradecer, por você estar aqui, Dean.

Nesse momento, as lágrimas venceram a batalha com Dean.

**"_No me digas nada_**

**_Mírame em silencio_**

**_Y muchas gracias por pensar en mí_**

**_No me digas nada."_**

_ De nada. E obrigado por não desistir. Eu preciso muito de você. Aqui. – Dean ainda estava emocionado, mas do nada, ele enxugou as lágrimas com a mão e mudou completamente o tom de voz – E agora será que a gente poderia terminar com o momento ternurinha? Porque eu estou com sono.

Sam riu.

_ Vai, pode dormir. Eu também vou tentar fazer o mesmo.

_ Qualquer coisa você pode me chamar.

_ Eu sei. Então, boa noite?

_ Eu acho que já é bom dia.

_ Então, bom dia. - Sam disse com um sorriso sincero

_ Bom dia. – Dean também sorriu

Poucos minutos depois Sam já estava dormindo, encolhido com frio. Dean se levantou, olhou sua temperatura, vendo que ela estava normal, cobriu o irmão. Sorriu com essa última ação, ele não se lembrava da última vez que tinha coberto Sam, talvez há mais de 20 anos atrás, e olha onde eles estão agora. De novo Dean precisa cuidar do seu irmãozinho, de novo Sam vira Sammy. Mas sempre foi assim, não? Sim. Sempre foi assim. Dean nunca deixou de ver Sam como o seu irmãozinho que precisa ser cuidado. Mas agora é tão difícil. Quando era criança, Sam acordava assustado depois de ter sonhado com palhaços e agora ...É, não dá para comparar. Mas só porque o desafio aumentou, não quer dizer que os dois não vão conseguir passar de fase. Se bem que, de palhaços ao diabo é um pulo e tanto. Dean sorri com a comparação.

_ Nós vamos conseguir, Sammy. Que seja um palhaço, que seja o diabo, nós vamos encarar do mesmo jeito. Eu te prometo. – disse baixinho para não acordar o irmão – Eu sei que eu já te prometi isso e falhei, mas agora é pra valer. Eu te juro que enquanto eu estiver por perto nada de mal vai te acontecer.

Se aproximou mais de Sam, num impulso tocou sua testa e fez um carinho no seu cabelo.

_ Ninguém mais vai fazer mal ao meu irmãozinho.

Depois se censurou por ter feito isso e agradeceu a Deus por Sam estar dormindo e não ter visto essa cena. Voltou para a sua cama e deitou virado para o outro lado.

Quando percebeu que Dean já tinha se deitado, Sam abriu os olhos s sorriu. É, com certeza não iria ser fácil, mas Dean estava do seu lado e isso é o que importa.

**"_...lo malo siempre pasa__  
><em>_El futuro será bueno__  
><em>_Todo pasa"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Música:<strong> _Gracias por pensar en mí – Ricky Martin (Meu divo eterno)_


End file.
